


to die by your side

by grahamcockroach



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, aka roger dies in johns arms, ambigious situation cause this is just meant to be a tear farm, i wrote for my good twitter friend, suffering pain and suffering, thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcockroach/pseuds/grahamcockroach
Summary: a surprise attack leaves john to prematurely face his lover's death
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	to die by your side

**Author's Note:**

> dumb thing i wrote in an hour lol

  
  
  


The gasp that came from Roger was gut-wrenching.

John’s mind was too cloudy from the sudden nature of the situation to register what happened yet. 

He turned around to see Roger, his dearest love, with wide eyes and a pale face, his mouth open, his legs were visibly shaky and imbalanced, he soon fell to his knees, and four arrows lodged right through his chest. 

“Roger!” he yelled, grabbing Roger’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall on the ground. Roger was already so weak,  _ how could this happen so quickly?  _

What felt like just moments before, they were walking up to the tower to watch the sunset together, and then there was an aerial assault on this wall, and now they had no way of getting Roger medical attention before he… 

John saw soldiers running on the ground, past the main wall. John didn’t know how to bring either of them out alive.

“Rog, no, Rog-” John babbled, clinging to Roger’s shoulders, careful to not touch the arrows in his chest.

Roger took a moment to blink and come out of his shock, an expression of pain came on his face next, his eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched.

“Don’t try to take them out” Roger plead, each breath hurt. “It only hurts more if you try.” 

John was by no means a medical professional, but he was sure this was not going to end well. 

If this was the end, he wanted to at least make Roger comfortable. He shuffled Roger down, resting his head on his thigh, Roger doing his best with his heavy body to help.

“You’re so beautiful to me,” Roger forced out of his lungs, his shortness of breath was making it harder to think. 

“I love you so much, Rog,” John sobbed, tears quickly falling from his face and onto Roger’s cheeks “Please just hang on for a little while, please? I can’t hang on without you-”

“I love you more than anything in the world, I couldn’t imagine a better death than to die with you here.” Roger, through all the pain, the blood seeping through his clothing quickly, smiled.

“C’mon, Rog, you’re not gonna die, don’t talk to me like that! I’ll clean you up, just wait-” Before John could finish his sentence, Roger brought his weak hand to John’s, which was resting on his chest. He didn’t need to say anything else to know than to stop prying at that. 

“I hope I can spend eternity with you in the afterlife.”

_ Just like Roger to get poetic when he was dying.  _

“I’ll wait everyday to meet you again, you never leave my heart, I’ll never know anyone who does what you do to me,” he could feel Roger’s life leaving his body, he could barely process what was happening. 

A bit of blood leaked out of Roger’s slightly open mouth. “I can’t wait to see you again,” he spoke with the last bit of air in his lungs. 

He closed his eyes and leaned into John, a light smile still present on his lips. 

Roger died with John caressing his thumb on his cheek, holding him close.

When John felt the last of his life gone, he sobbed over his body, muttering slurred “I love you’s” and examining every bit of his face, so he would never forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> and after john dies they spend eternity frocking in flower fields in the afterlife!


End file.
